In fail-safe mount systems for aircraft propulsion turbo-prop engines where progressive deterioration of one resilient element may be imperceptible, expensive and time consuming periodic inspections of the mount systems are required. A method and apparatus according to this invention dynamically monitors an engine mount system for an aircraft propulsion turbo-prop engine so that such periodic inspections are unnecessary.